Men of War 1
by SpringBlossom4112
Summary: In a modern era of Konohagakure things seem to be at peace till war strikes out between countries. An attack leads to a meeting of a soldier and a medic and their paths intertwine through out the war causing feelings to develop. But the menace and separation of war can cause strain and danger to loved ones back home. SasuSaku, NaruHina, little more adult than other fanfics of mine.


**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**Men of War**

**Ch. 1 Something to Come Back To**

Pushing your body's physical limits was something great warriors of battle had always done. Even in the twenty-first century men of battle pushed themselves through training, combat, and loss. The Uchiha clan had the longest line of great soldiers to ever exist and those qualities easily ran through their blood. At the age of twenty-four Uchiha Sasuke strived into becoming one of those great men in battle his family showed pride in.

Sasuke walked through the barracks ignoring his best friend's constant chatter as they made their way towards their daily training. Sasuke narrowed his dark, cold eyes; the blonde just wouldn't shut up.

"Expanding the variety of food in the cafeteria would be good for us, you know? With all the kinds of ramen in the world they could easily boost our mood and give us more motivation to train so hard. It's just such a high-quality taste, we'd crawl miles through barbed wire to get it!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows at Naruto's drooling face, "You're the only one that would work that hard for ramen, Dobe."

Naruto crossed his buff, tan arms as they began to walk outside, "Don't be such a prick Teme, delicious food is the reason for living!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before they stood in line for salutes in command. Sasuke and Naruto had gone to military school since they were kids and immediately joined Konoha's Armed Forces at eighteen. Sasuke had worked his way up to Captain and had his own troupe that included Naruto who was just below him as a First Lieutenant. Many of their other friends from military school were in similar rankings. Sasuke gave a stern look as his commander Lieutenant Colonel walked before them and they all saluted. His commander gave a short stare at him before giving orders.

Sasuke's commander was none other than his brother Uchiha Itachi. Itachi had worked his way up the ranks much faster than Sasuke and would be higher if he hadn't taken a two-year assignment in their ally Suna to help build their military program. Itachi was Sasuke's goal and he desperately worked hard to reach Itachi's potential and impress his parents. Sasuke knew his father wouldn't give him as much respect until he reached his father's position, Colonel; Itachi already earned that respect by how quickly he traveled up the chain of command. Sasuke was determined to reach that goal and earn that respect; he spent his entire life working towards that goal so he could finally be a true soldier of the Uchiha clan.

Constant training went on as always to keep the soldiers in shape. They did the usual running, war zone courses, and firing practice. Sasuke's main talent was his skill with guns but there hadn't been a battle in his lifetime to prove his talent or his worth. Sasuke always scolded himself in his head for actually wanting a war to begin just so he could prove his worth. As desperate as Sasuke was to be respected he was also noble and refused to put innocent lives in danger. Later that day Naruto came bursting into their cabin completely out of breath while Sasuke was in the midst of reading a military intelligence textbook Shikamaru leant him. Sasuke gave a carless glance thinking Naruto was just being hyper-active as always, "When are you going to stop running in the halls Dobe, you should get enough exercise already."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's face lowered and he became serious as Naruto looked at him with urgency. Naruto never called him by his real name unless something was terribly wrong. Sasuke turned more in his chair and felt his heart pick up, "What happened?"

Naruto looked at him in slight panic as the recent scene he saw on television ran over his mind all over again, "Iwagakure…Iwagakure bombed one of the cities…"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened and he immediately rose from his chair. The Land of Earth never had very good ties with The Land of Fire but he didn't expect it to go as far as bombing a civilian city. Sasuke glanced past Naruto and saw fellow soldiers running down the halls, it was more than just a bomb.

Naruto stood firm and began to put on a look of determination, "There's also gunmen in the city; we have to go fight _now!_"

Naruto didn't have to say it twice as Sasuke sped towards the firearm buildings and they picked up weapons, helmets, and bullet proof vests before hoping into a military jeep and speeding towards the city. Sasuke heart was pounding as they drove towards the east city of Konoha but it wasn't in fear, it was in anticipation. Deep down in Sasuke and almost every soldier was an urge for battle and it was finally a chance to prove himself and show how capable he was of protecting his home. Once they reached the city there was smoke and the sound of gunfire and screams. Without a word Sasuke ran towards the scene of battle trying not to pay any attention to the lifeless bloodstained bodies he passed. Once Sasuke got close enough to the sound of gunfire with his troops they hid behind the debris of an exploded building and began fire.

The sounds of gunshots and smell of gunpowder continued on for several life-threatening moments. Sasuke was in the middle of reloading his gun as he heard the scream of children. He quickly turned to see two young boys the ages around five and eight whom had accidently walked onto the battle zone while searching for their mother. Sasuke cursed as the enemy took notice of them as well and raised their gun; nothing was more shameful than taking the life of a child. Sasuke ran for the children as two bullets grazed the side of his left arm and leg. Right before the enemy fired the gun towards the children Sasuke tackled them to the ground receiving gunshot into his back. Sasuke groaned as he tumbled to the side with the children and a serious bruise was beginning to form under his bulletproof vest.

Sasuke's ears rung as the pain in his back grew and he kept the children protectively out of fire. Naruto quickly came to assist and pulled Sasuke to his feet as they escorted the children into a safe building. They both soon went back out into battle that lasted about two more hours before all enemy was confirmed dead. Konoha had lost three young soldiers and had about a dozen wounded, but all they could think about was there was soon to be war.

**_an hour later_**

Sasuke sighed as he sat shirtless on a hospital bed still waiting to be treated since his injuries weren't too severe and the hospital was jammed with injured and dying civilians. Sasuke had managed to stop the bleeding of his two bullet grazes but one of them looked like it would need stitches since it began bleeding again whenever he moved too much. Sasuke cast his dark eyes up as a nurse finally walked into his room. He couldn't help but the think, _What the hell is with her hair?_

The young woman about his age set down a clipboard and looked at him with bright, jade eyes, "I'm Nurse Haruno, I'll be treating you today."

Sasuke just stared at her hair as she quickly examined him and began cleaning off the dried blood; never once in his life had he seen pink hair. The strangest thing though is unless she took the serious trouble to dye her eyebrows, it was completely natural. It was almost mind boggling as he watched her long, pink ponytail swing back and forth as she moved. He finally paid attention to what she was doing when she put light pressure on the serious bruise on his back. Sakura quickly pulled her hand away and looked at the back of his head after he flinched lightly from pain, "First bullet wound?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod as she taped down and ice cold gel pack on his bruise. He forced himself to not take a sharp breath and slowly relaxed as it began to numb the pain. Sakura circled back around him and wrapped the bullet graze on his leg that wasn't too bad and glanced back up at the one on his forearm, "That's going to need stitches."

Sasuke gave another nod, he assumed right. Sasuke began to watch the pinkette as she prepared the supplies to numb his arm and give stitches, usually doctors only had the qualifications to do that and they weren't as young as her. Sakura glanced her jade eyes over and saw the slight curiosity and doubt in his eyes, "I'm Tsunade's apprentice, finished pre-med in three years, and will finish med school in a few months You have nothing to worry about."

Sasuke turned his eyes away and finally spoke with his deep baritone voice, "I don't get worried."

Sakura watched him for a moment before walking over to wipe some numbing gel on his bullet wound, "Being attacked and soon going to war doesn't worry you?"

Sasuke looked into her calm, jade eyes as she prepared to give him a small shot to farther numb his arm; he hadn't really considered the dangers of war. Sasuke had always seen war as a way to prove himself and protect his home, not sacrificing his life. "I'm an Uchiha, war doesn't faze me."

There was brief silence again until Sakura finished giving him the shot; she didn't look at all impressed by his clan name. She kept her calm, unemotional face as she reached for her stitching materials, "War may not seem to faze you but it can when you see comrades fall before you. There's no worry at all you'll lose precious friends and comrades?"

Sasuke frowned, she was a smart woman. He kept his focus on her as she began to give him stitches; she knew by his silence that she had caught him off guard. Sasuke thinned his lips as he tried to think of a way to defend himself, "What would a med student know about war."

Sakura still maintained her cool expression as she continued with his stitches, "My family is from Suna. My father died fighting in a war when I was eleven before our lands became allies."

Sasuke's expression softened a little as she finished his stitches, "Sorry…"

Sakura put the stitching materials away and reached for some medical tape, "It's fine. It was a long time ago."

Sasuke continued watching her as she began to bandage his arm, "Did you father lose any comrades."

Sakura didn't look at him as she continued her work, "Many, he was very distraught living a comfortable life at home while his friend's families were torn with grief. That made him stay on active duty nearly all year long, but medical assistance wasn't as provided then. If somebody is harmed in battle now there will be far more medical staff prepared and ready."

Sakura finally looked back into Sasuke's dark eyes as she finished her job, she could see slight doubt circling, "I wouldn't be too worried though. If you're an admirable soldier and leader like saving those children suggests then I'm sure you can protect them and you'll all come home safe. Also rest and reapply ice on your back for at least twenty-four hours, I'll write you some medication for the pain and try not to tear the stitches."

Sasuke looked at her feeling relief began to grow through him at her words, "Thanks…Haruno"

Sakura gave a small, beautiful smile as her eyes gleamed and she prepared to leave the room, "Sakura, you can call me Sakura."

**_the next morning_**

Sasuke was lying on his bed, propped up on his elbows, as he tried to fight the urge to help the rest of the soldiers load trucks with necessities for war. Sasuke was put on rest until later that evening and his brother checked on him like a hawk to make sure he was doing as told. Sasuke frowned as he flipped through pages of a book, he was twenty-four and his brother was still treating him like a baby. Sasuke knew Itachi was worried when he heard Sasuke was wounded while protecting civilians from gunfire but it was hardly anything to be worried about. Sasuke sighed as he tapped his fingers on his bed trying to think of someway to entertain himself without Itachi yelling at him. Sasuke's eyes traced the room and he began to stare out the window, his dark eyes slowly traced the brilliant colors of a small flower garden planted in front of the main building. The vision of the woman who treated him yesterday ran through his mind. _So much color…_

Sasuke blinked questioning himself for thinking about her, he didn't know her. Sasuke just knew her name and once he thought about it the name fit quite well but what really stuck with him was her advice. He knew him and his friends would be leaving for war later this week and he was going to use every ounce of his power to protect his friends and comrades so they could all go home safe; there was nothing worse than watching a family hear the news their loved one had been lost.

Sasuke stood and decided to walk around the building with an ice pack taped to his back. He watched the men move around swiftly preparing for war and others making a few phone calls to tell their families whether they were heading towards the battle field or not. Sasuke turned his eyes as his best friends bright yellow hair could be seen across the hallway. He began walking towards him in curiosity as Naruto was spying out the upstairs window at something outside. Sasuke smoothly snuck up behind him and peered out the window over Naruto's shoulder; he smirked. "Still chasing after Neji's cousin I see."

Naruto jumped a little and turned towards him with red in his cheeks, "N-NO! I was just wondering what Neji was doing!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared out the window; Neji's uncle and his two daughters stood before him. Neji's uncle was a retired from being a colonel after his brother, Neji's father, died from a badly planned training session that ended in collapsed obstacles and many injuries and a few lives. The commander who planned that session hadn't been seen since. Naruto's blue eyes traced over the oldest Hyugga daughter who looked lightly nervous at the idea of her cousin going to war and her being currently surrounded by so many men.

Sasuke traced over their stiff posture, they knew there was a chance of never seeing Neji again. He gave a small glance at Naruto, "You know she's engaged right?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he focused his vision on the elaborate ring decorating her finger, "Ah…I've never forgotten."

Sasuke patted his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Her father arranged it though, I don't imagine she's very happy with it…This could be your last chance to talk to her."

Naruto clenched his jaw and gave a curt nod. Hinata was engaged to some man that was the prodigy of designing military weapons who she'd only met once…Naruto didn't like it. Hinata deserved to love the man she married and be treasured in return. A look of determination grew on Naruto's face as he began walking down the stairs to finally speak to her.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk off on his quest of love with a small hint of resentment. Sasuke had never felt strongly for a girl and as a military man his clan never arranged a marriage for him, not that he minded. Sasuke didn't want to be attached and he couldn't imagine any woman being happy with a man heading into war and that would always live a risky life in battle. It didn't bother Sasuke too much, the loneliness didn't bother him and he would be okay never becoming a father. Sasuke sighed and decided to walk around more before his brother came back to check on him.

Naruto paced quickly outside under the shade with Hinata in sight. His steps became slower as his nerves slowly began to get to him, what was he going to say. Naruto gulped, more importantly, how was he going to get her away from her father? Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata spoke a few words to her father and began walking off. Naruto's heart jumped at the chance and he quickly went after her without making it too obvious to her father. He walked slower once he got close and peered around a corner as Hinata leaned over and began drinking from a water fountain. Naruto loved the way her long, dark hair had a purple shine as it hung loosely around her. He took a deep breath and took a step forwards to meet her when she turned around.

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to meet the chest of a soldier a head taller than her. She glanced up and immediately blushed at familiar blue eyes, "N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin and ran a hand through his hair, "Hey Hinata-chan…I saw you outside and thought I'd say hello."

Hinata clamped her hands together over her lavender blouse and dark jeans, even in her heels Naruto still towered her. "That's nice…It's good to see you."

Naruto's grin widened and his brightened, he saw Hinata periodically whenever her family came to visit Neji in military school and when he was on duty. "Yeah it really is, how've you been? You haven't been visiting as often."

Hinata's smile faltered a little and she glanced at the ground, "I've been well, just busy with wedding plans…"

Naruto frowned at the sparkling ring on her finger, "About that…I don't think you should get married."

Hinata's face immediately rose and she stared into his eyes with curiosity and hidden hope, "W-Why?"

Naruto clenched his fists and tried to gather his courage and stared at her with a determined glance, "You hardly know him, you should be with somebody who cares about you."

Hinata's hopes died a little and she glanced to the side, "Yes…but he has a bright future and good family background. My father likes him."

Naruto clenched his jaw, "Your father used to be close to mine…He likes my family."

Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks grew red, "Wha…What do you-"

Hinata was cut off as someone called her name and she turned to see Hanabi with her long hair pulled into a braid and watching her from around the corner. Hanabi glanced at Naruto and gave him a small nod, "Hinata, father's waiting. We need to leave."

Hinata hesitated a moment and began walking, "I'm coming"

Naruto's face furrowed but he pushed forward a smile, "Hinata-chan!"

She quickly turned and stared at the big smile she admired. Naruto stared deep into her lavender eyes, "See you soon!"

Hinata's eyes widened as it hit her he was also going off to war. Her heart pounded in worry but calmed with her belief in him and smiled, "See you soon…"

**_two days later_**

Sasuke was back at his active lifestyle and quickly preparing and strategizing for war. They had analyzed dozens of maps and created hundreds of battle plans within just a few days. Sasuke tilted his head as the meeting was coming to a pause and they'd re-meet in an hour as a familiar face tapped on the door. Kiba stood firm as he stared into his superiors' eyes, "Sir, the medical supplies are here and ready to be loaded."

General Hatake nodded and glanced at Sasuke, "Take your men to right a record of what we have and load them into the trucks."

Sasuke nodded at his superior who had trained him and Naruto and had still yet to show the lower half of his face in public. Sasuke quickly gathered his troops and headed towards the medical trucks out front. They began to unload the trucks to take inventory but Sasuke stopped as he saw a familiar shade of pink move in the edge of his sight. Sasuke turned to see the familiar medic speaking to what he assumed were nurses in training and she began handing out clipboards. He watched as she began making her way towards him while tracing her eyes over her clipboard. Her jade eyes widened a little when she looked up and recognized his face, she gave a small smile, "Nice to see you Captain."

Sasuke gave a nod in response and looked at her in curiosity, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura paid no attention to his surprise, "Helping take inventory, you don't actually expect to understand what all the supplies are and are used for, do you?"

Sasuke gave a small smirk as they began walking towards the inventory station with a crate in his hands, "I suppose not."

Sakura glanced at his arm slightly viewing bandages under the sleeve of his shirt, "How are the injuries?"

Sasuke continued staring at the path in front of him, "Fine, just waiting to take the stitches out."

Sakura gave a small nod as her eyes grazed her surroundings; she'd never been at a military base before. "Are preparations going well?"

Sasuke gave a nod, "Were ready as we'll ever be."

Sakura stared into his eyes for a moment, "I see your doubts gone."

Sasuke stared down at her mildly impressed by her reading skills, "Thanks to your words…Have you ever considered being an interrogator?"

Sakura gave a small laugh at the idea, "As intriguing as that sounds my life revolves around healing people."

Sasuke gave a small nod, she was an interesting woman. Once they reached the inventory section they parted going about their jobs. Sasuke took notice of Sakura's good leading skills as he gave orders to the medics helping her and Sakura took notice to Sasuke's motivation and character while leading his soldiers. With both their leadership skills they managed to complete the task in a little over thirty minutes. Sakura smiled as she collected all the inventory paperwork and handed it to Sasuke, "Here you go Captain."

Sasuke gave a small smirk, "You can call me Sasuke."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Well Sasuke, it was nice to see you," she handed him her card, "If you ever have a medical question during the war you can call."

Sasuke's lips curved up a bit, "I will…I have another half hour till my meeting if you have time for coffee."

Sakura's smile widened, "That sounds nice but I have to head back to the hospital, it's still busy, but…we can go when you come back."

Sasuke gave a small nod, "See you then."

Sakura gave a small giggle as she began to walk back towards her car and looked at him, "See you then, good luck"

Sasuke watched her leave feeling lightly content with himself. After a moment he turned to go inside and eat something small before returning to his meeting but was met by the smirk of his best friend. Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes, "What?"

Naruto grin grew as he gave Sasuke a devilish look, "Nothing, nothing…Just admiring your new romancing skills."

Sasuke frowned and brushed past him as he walked towards the building, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto gave a satisfied laugh as he followed Sasuke, "Don't worry Teme I'll teach you all my skills and you'll get women at the snap of your fingers!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No thanks Dobe, women run from the sight of you after you hit on them. Besides there's no need for attachments when were heading into war."

Naruto crossed his arms, "They do not! And there's nothing wrong with having something to come back to!"

Sasuke remained silent as he walked into the building and tried to ignore Naruto's statement running through his head. _Something to come back to…_

**_author's notes_**

Since I ended Forgotten quickly I decided to post this shortly after. So I was mildly inspired by a book I had to read for college to use a military theme in a fanfic. The idea kept tossing and turning in my head till I had to start writing, and this what came out! Hope you liked the idea and would like to read more. The story will be surrounding Sasuke more, at least in the beginning, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
